Begegnungen
by Mara Ann Carter
Summary: Was passiert wenn Elizabeth ein Geheimnis hat.


[B]Titel:[/B] Begegnungen  
[B]Autor:[/B] Mara Ann  
[B]Charakter/Pairings[/B] John/ Liz  
[B]Rating:[/B] PG 12  
[B]Staffel/Spoiler:[/B] 3  
[B]Anmerkung des Autors:[/B] gibt es von mir schon als englische Version.  
[B]Länge:[/B] ~1600

Begegnungen

Nur ein paar Tage nach den Geschehnissen auf der Arche.

Auf der Erde hatten gerade die Sommerferien angefangen. Elizabeth wartete in ihrem Büro auf einen Datenstrom von der Erde.

Nicht einmal 2 Stunden später, schockte sie die letzte Nachricht, die sie zu lesen hatte.

„Von Gen. O'Neill.

Für Dr. Weir

Hallo Dr. Weir

Ich bin verwirrt von den Dingen die in letzter Zeit herausgekommen sind. Sie haben eine Tochter? Ich bin Ihr Arbeitgeber, warum wurde ich über so etwas nicht informiert?

Simon Wallace möchte das Mädchen nicht weiter betreuen und er will, dass Sie sich um sie kümmern. Sie wissen, dass ich ein guter Mensch bin, deshalb lasse ich Sie entscheiden. Entweder ihre Tochter informiert Sie und wird nach Atlantis geschickt oder sie geht in ein Mutter Kind Heim.

Es tut mir leid Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass ihre Tochter schwanger ist.

General Jack O'Neill."

Elizabeth war geschockt. Was hatte Katy getan? Wenn sie nicht in ihren Büro gewesen wäre hätte sie ihre Gefühle laut raus geschrieen. Sie war wütend auf ihre Tochter, weil diese nicht auf sich aufgepasst hat. Liz war enttäuscht von Katy. Und sie war sauer auf sich selbst, sie hätte es verhindern können, sie hätte das Mädchen nicht allein lassen sollen.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis sie anfing die Antwort zu schreiben.

„Von Dr. Weir.

Für Gen. O'Neill

Hallo Gen. O'Neill

Als erstes schauen Sie in meine Personalakte auf Ihrem Tisch, da steht alles über meine Familie drin.

Das Simon Katy nicht will ist klar, da er nicht ihr Vater ist.

Wenn sie es organisieren könnten schicken Sie sie zu mir. Ich habe im Moment aber Wichtigeres zu tun, als mich mit dem IOA anzulegen. Sagen Sie Katy, das ich nicht stolz auf sie bin.

Hochachtungsvoll Dr. Weir."

Sie ließ die Erde anwählen und schickte diese Mail mit allen anderen Antworten und den Berichten der Woche zurück.

Dann verließ sie ihr Büro so früh, wie sie es noch nie getan hatte.

Sie saß am Tisch in ihrem Quartier und heulte. Katy würde alles was sie mit John hat zerstören. Er wusste nicht, dass sie eine Tochter hat. Er würde sich betrogen fühlen.

Sie hatte Angst, das er sie nicht mehr lieben würde. Ein bisschen war sie erleichtert, dass er auf Mission war, denn sie wollte allein sein.

Plötzlich erinnerte sie sich an die Zeit, die sie mit Katys Vater hatte.

Sie wusste seinen Namen und nicht für diese Tatsache hasste sie sich. Warum hatte sie ihn nicht gefragt? Für sie war er an diesem Abend einfach nur der Bruchpilot gewesen.

Elizabeth beobachtete einen süßen Jungen, auf einer Party, an einem Ferienwochenende. Sie war gerade 19 und er schien zu alt für sie zu sein.

Er tanzte auf den Tischen.

„Hey Mädel sieh was ich tun kann.", sagte er zu Liz, ein kläglicher Versuch zu flirten.

Dann rannte er über die vielen Tische. Die letzten 2 standen mehr als 4 Meter voneinander entfernt, aber er sprang. Er landete zwar auf dem Tisch, allerdings mit der Nase, anstatt mit den Füßen. Alle, die es gesehen haben, lachten und es hatte kaum einer nicht gesehen, aber er stand auf und küsste das hübsche Mädchen.

Liz erinnere sich an den Kuss und an die Nacht danach. Sie verglich John mit diesem Jungen, deshalb gehörte ihre Liebe beiden, wobei sie John mehr liebte da er sie nach der ersten Nacht nicht allein gelassen hatte.

Aber der Junge konnte nicht John sein, so sehr sie es sich auch wünschte, denn der Junge hatte gesagt, dass er das Militär hasst, er wollte ein Forscher sein.

Nächster Tag.

„Unplanmäßiges Wurmloch.", rief einer des Wachpersonals, bevor der Ereignishorizont sich aufbaute. Elizabeth stand auf der obersten Stufe. „Katy oder John.", dachte sie.

„Es ist die Erde Ma´am."

„Öffnen die den Schild.", befahl sie.

Nur Minuten später saß sie zusammen mit ihrer Tochter, Carson und O'Neill in ihrem Büro, die Türen geschlossen.

„Mama, entschuldige. Ich...", begann Katy zu erklären.

Liz unterbrach sie. „Sei still. Ich weiß, was ich falsch gemacht habe. Es wird nicht wieder passieren."

„Aber Mama, ich liebe Kai, den Vater meines Babys."

„Ruhe jetzt Katy. General, bitte teilen Sie die Informationen, die Sie haben, mit uns."

„Dr. Weir, erst einmal beruhigen Sie sich. Ich verstehe ja, dass Sie sauer sind. Carson, die Informationen die ich habe, sind Ihr Aufgabenbereich."

„Ich wurde informiert, dass das Mädchen schwanger ist. In welchem Monat?"

„Sie ist im Dritten. Und sie hat das Gen."

Elizabeth wurde so weiß, wie ein Blatt Papier.

„Über 50%?", fragte sie mit wenig Stimme.

Beide Männer schauten sie überrascht an. Katy spielte mit ihren Fingern. Sie mochte es nicht, dass man über sie redete, als wäre sie nicht da.

„Elizabeth alles klar mit Ihnen?", fragte Carson als er ihr bleiches Gesicht sah.

„Alles OK Carson, machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. General, wie viel?"

„74% und Sie kennen die Regel. Diese Regel besagt, das Mutter und Vater durch 2 geteilt und mal 1,5 genommen, den Protzentsatz des Kindes ergibt."

„Ich weiß General, dann muss der Vater fast 100 % haben.", ergänzte Carson. „

Elizabeth wir brauchen einen Namen."

„Ich kann Ihnen keinen Namen nennen, weil um Euch einen zu geben, müsste ich ihn selbst wissen. Sorry aber ich habe ihn nie gekannt."

„Und du schimpfst mir mit? Du bist ja nicht besser.", schrie Katy.

Elizabeth stand auf um zu kontern, doch mit dem Gefühl von Seekrankheit und etwas Anderem, woran sich Elizabeth versuchte zu erinnern, sackte sie zurück auf den Stuhl.

Carson, welcher sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte ließ keine Zeit verstreichen und kontrollierte ihren Puls.

„General sind wir fertig? Ich würde gerne beide Frauen in meiner Station sehen."

„Alles klar Doktor. Auf Wiedersehen, bis bald." O'Neill verließ das Büro und das Gate begann zu wählen, denn er ging nach Hause.

„Elizabeth, Katy, kommt bitte mit." Carson wartete im Türrahmen auf sie.

„Katy war schnell bei ihm, aber Elizabeth hatte Probleme mit dem Stehen, denn ihr war schwindelig.

Carson hatte eine Idee.

„Wir helfen dir. Katy bitte geh auf ihre rechte Seite."

Carson legte Elizabeth´s linken Arm über seine Schulter. Und Katy tat wie ihr befohlen, dasselbe und so gingen die drei in Richtung Krankenstation.

Auf den Weg wusste Elizabeth plötzlich, warum sie sich so fühlte, als ob sie sich gleich übergeben müsste, aber das war nicht fair, es war nicht erlaubt. Sie fing an stille Tränen zu weinen.

„Hey Mama, nicht weinen."

Elizabeth versuchte, neue Kraft zu sammeln.

„Ich denke…", fing sie an aber unterbrach, ein neuer Versuch.

„Katy was denkst du, willst du ein Geschwisterchen?"

„Mama was meinst du damit?"

„Elizabeth?", Carson war verwirrt.

„Carson sie haben mich schon verstanden. Testen sie mich."

Sie erreichten die Krankenstation.

„Natürlich, Elizabeth, sofort."

Sie führten Elizabeth zu einem Bett, damit sie sich setzen konnte. Katy setzte sich neben ihre Mutter.

„Katy du zuerst, ich möchte meine eigenen Ergebnisse haben."

„Ich bin bereit Doc.", das Mädchen mochte Carson von Anfang an.

Eine Weile später war es klar – Elizabeth war auch schwanger.

Gleich nachdem John aus dem Gate getreten, war rannte Liz in seine Arme, sie wollte ihre Gefühle für ihn nicht weiter verstecken.

Zuerst hielt er sie, doch dann drückte er sie langsam von sich weg.

„Dr. Weir ich bin zurück und lebe, Sie müssen das nicht testen.", sagte er lachend.

„John keine Pause, in mein Büro jetzt, wir müssen reden."

Sie drehte sich um und er folgte ihr.

Katy war bei Chuck, welcher sie über Atlantis unterrichtete.

„John schließ bitte die Tür.", sagte sie in ihrem Büro.

Mit den nun geschlossenen Türen, nahm sie seine Hand und hielt sie ihm an den Bauch.

„John was denkst du über Kinder?", fragte sie ihn.

„Du… bist du schwanger?", fragte er gedehnt.

„Ja John, ich bin im 2. Monat, Entschuldigung."

„Warum Entschuldigung? Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen." Er machte eine Pause um sie zu küssen. „Ich möchte Kinder haben."

„Danke John, aber ich muss dir auch noch etwas anderes sagen. Bitte versteh, dass ich es nicht schon früher erwähnt habe. Setz dich." Während er sich setzte, ging sie zur Tür und öffnete sie.

„Katy bitte komm rein."

Das Mädchen tat wie ihr gesagt und schloss die Tür hinter sich wieder.

„Katy das ist Lt. Col. John Sheppard, mein Militärischer Kommander und außerdem ist er mein Freund.

John fiel die Kinnlade runter, warum sagte Liz das?

„John das ist meine Tochter, Katy. Sie ist 17 Jahre alt."

Nun war er geschockt, richtig geschockt. Sie hatte gesagt, dass sie nie jemanden so wie ihn geliebt hat, nie, und nun stellte es sich als Lüge heraus. Er kämpfte gegen die Tränen, doch es funktioniere nicht, deshalb war er dabei zu gehen.

Beide Frauen, realisierten nicht was er tat und waren dann viel zu geschockt von seiner Reaktion.

Die Tür flog auf bevor er überhaupt die Chance hatte, sie zu berühren.

Carson kam nach Luft schnappend in den Raum, er war den ganzen Weg hierher gerannt.

„Colonel bitte setzen Sie sich."

„Carson lassen Sie mich gehen, machen sie Platz.", sagte John zwischen Tränen.

„John ließ das und beruhig dich.", er hielt ein Dokument vor Johns Augen. John packte es grob und fing an zu lesen.

Während John las bekamen Elizabeth und Katy ähnliche Blätter.

Dann wischte John seine Tränen weg, das muss ein Traum sein. Elizabeth war das Mädchen das ihn Bruchpilot genannt hatte, es war die einzige Möglichkeit wie das funktionieren konnte. Er drehte sich um und küsste die Mutter seiner Tochter und seines Ungeborenen Kindes.

„Dad.", Katy lächelte glücklich, nachdem sie das Dokument gelesen hatte.

„John ich liebe dich", sagte Liz nach dem langen Kuss.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Liz."

„Mama, bitte ich will meinen Kai hier haben.", bettelte Katy.

„Wer ist Kai?", fragte John verwirrt.

„John, Papa, du wirst bald ein Großvater sein und ich will den Vater meines Kindes hier haben."


End file.
